How can you mend a broken heart?
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Un corazón destrozado es difícil de reparar y eso perfectamente lo sabe Gregory House, ¿podrá Wilson cambiar ese hecho?


"**How can you mend a broken heart?"**

* * *

**Resumen**: Un corazón destrozado es difícil de reparar y eso perfectamente lo sabe Gregory House, ¿podrá Wilson cambiar ese hecho?

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, si fuese mío la temporada seis no hubiese terminado de ese modo ¬ ¬, de hecho si fuese mío reinaría el Hilson!. La canción "How can you mend a broken heart?" tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece al grupo "Bee Gees"...

* * *

_Dedicado a Rosa House Wilson… que hizo que el fic saliera en dos días XD… Para ti, niña. _^^

* * *

Todo fue era más fácil antes del infarto de su pierna, realmente era sencillo. Llevaba una vida normal, no era completamente feliz al lado de Stacy, pero era una vida aceptable. No era un miserable.

Su infancia no fue la mejor del mundo, un padre militar realmente es algo duro, pero lo soporto y llegó a la universidad. Vivía su vida sin preocuparse de nada, tenía una vida normal, es verdad que siempre se comporto como un cretino, pero no era miserable… hasta el momento que sufrió ese infarto que le dejó inútil su pierna y con un dolor crónico de por vida, nadie le dijo que la vida iba a hacer tan dura, pero con un padre como él que tuvo debió imaginarlo.

_Me pongo a pensar en mis días de juventud  
cuando vivía mi vida  
Era todo lo que un hombre desearía hacer  
y nunca podía ver el mañana  
mas nunca me dijeron sobre el dolor_

Ahora estaba ahí, recostado en su cuarto en el departamento que compartía con Wilson, con una mano masajeando su pierna mala. Sabía que el dolor era sicológico, bueno la mayor parte de él, pero no podía hacer nada para dejar de pensar.

Su corazón había sido destrozado… Stacy se había encargado de comenzar a romperlo y Cuddy termino el trabajo cuando le dijo que estaba con Lucas, pero… eso no era lo que más le molestaba. Lo que realmente lo tenía en conflicto era que su corazón destrozado estaba volviendo a sentir _cariño_ por alguien, pero si alguna vez le decía a ese _alguien_ que sentía hacia él su corazón sólo volvería a romperse, ¿Cómo curar su corazón roto?... eso sonaba extremadamente cursi, pero así era. Lo quisiera o no.

_¿Y cómo puedes reparar un corazón roto?  
¿Cómo puedes detener la lluvia caer?  
¿Cómo puedes detener el sol brillar?  
¿Qué hace al mundo girar?_

-House…-Sintió como Wilson llamaba a su puerta.-La cena ya esta lista, si no vienes me lo comeré todo yo…-Diciendo esto el oncólogo fue hacia la cocina. Sabía que había algo que estaba molestando a House, sabía que la pierna debía dolerle, pero sospechaba que era por otro motivo el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

Sirvió la comida y la dejó en la mesa frente al televisor, pero espero que House saliera de la habitación para comer juntos. Le gustaba pasar su tiempo con el médico mayor… porque… amaba a su amigo y no podía evitarlo. Muchas veces se lo negó a sí mismo, pero después de lo de Nora se dio cuenta que de verdad lo amaba. Cuando se arrodillo frente a él, con todas las personas del restaurant observándolos, se dio cuenta de aquello, de cómo deseaba que House le diera el sí, pero eso no ocurrió. Cerraron ese capítulo de su amistad como una simple venganza.

Observó el reloj y notó que House se estaba demorando demasiado, así que fue a buscarlo a su habitación. Suavemente abrió la puerta y lo que vio le llegó al corazón. Su amigo estaba con la vista perdida sobre el techo mientras que su mano oprimía su muslo derecho.

-House…-Wilson llamó a su amigo, pero este no reacciono. Se acercó lentamente a él, no podía verlo de esa manera, se veía tan destrozado… roto por dentro. ¿Cómo ayudarlo?.

_¿Cómo puedes reparar a este hombre roto?  
¿Cómo puede alguna vez un perdedor ganar?_

Suavemente posó su mano en el hombro de House, el cual dio un saltó de sorpresa. Sus ojos rápidamente se posaron sobre Wilson y soltó un suspiro de alivio… ahí estaba la persona que lo mantenía cuerdo.

-Hey… ¿En qué piensas?.-Murmuro suavemente Wilson mirando a House a los ojos. Sabía que el médico mayor no le respondería, pero necesitaba preguntarle aquello.

-Nada importante…-Dijo mirando esos ojos cafés que lo mantenían cuerdo… ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de algo imposible?... No quería separarse del lado de Jimmy… cuando se vio separado de él, después de la muerte de Amber, no pudo estar tranquilo.

-Siempre que piensas de esa manera es porque es algo importante y como no tienes ningún paciente supongo que no es sobre eso.-Habló Wilson sonriéndole.

-De verdad no es nada, Wilson.-Dijo intentando levantarse, pero la mano de Wilson en su hombro le impidió que lo hiciera.

-House, dime…-¿Por qué debía insistir tanto?... No le quería decir…-Por favor House, dime.

-¡Ya basta!.-Gritó House sorprendiendo a Wilson.-¿Quieres saber que mierda me sucede?, pues es simple, estoy arto de que mi maldito corazón se enamore de personas imposible que simplemente harán que se rompa más.-Sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a… llorar… él… que no lloraba abiertamente, desde que era un niño, estaba llorando delante de su mejor amigo… de la persona que había escogido ahora su maldito corazón.

-House…-Su tono sonó triste… ¿House se había enamorado de alguien?... aunque sabía que nunca tendría alguna posibilidad con House aquello le dolió.-¿Quién es?...

-Eso no te interesa, Wilson…-Murmuro House quitando la mano Wilson de su hombro e incorporándose de la cama.

-Si importa House… si al menos lo intentaras pues…

-¡Cállate!.-Gritó House interrumpiendo a Wilson.-¡Nunca funcionara!.-Dijo intentado salir de su habitación, pero Wilson lo cogió del brazo impidiendo que saliera.

-¿Por qué...-Pero antes de que pudiera hablar algo más House lo estaba besando. Fue un beso suave, pero debido a que estaba impacto no pudo responder. House separo sus labios de los de Wilson mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

-Por esto…-Dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta. Wilson se quedó ahí parado, sin hacer nada… escucho la puerta principal y eso lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Sus dedos subieron a sus labios y suavemente los tocó. House… ¿Lo amaba?... es decir… lo había besado y le había dicho que su corazón había escogido, algo cursi para House, pero no por eso imposible.

-Dios…-Sin pensarlo más salió corriendo por donde mismo había salido House. Si no lo encontraba no sabía que podía hacer el médico mayor, es decir, había expresado sus sentimientos hacia él, ¡lo había besado!... y él no había respondido aunque lo amase.

Cuando salió de los edificios vio pasar a House en su motocicleta.

-Rayos…-Murmuro al darse cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, por lo cual era peligroso andar en motocicleta. Fue a su automóvil y comenzó a pensar los lugares a los que podía haber ido House. Eso se resumía a tres posibilidades… el departamento que antes era de House, lo cual dudo, el hospital, pero sabía que House no iría a un lugar donde lo pudiese encontrar tan rápido, por lo cual sólo le quedo un lugar, el parque al que generalmente iba House cuando quería estar solo y pensar.

(…)

Estaba sentado, sobre una de las mesas en que hacían picnic las familias. No había nadie más en el parque y francamente no le extrañaba con esa lluvia, pero a él le agradaba. Estar ahí sentado sintiendo la lluvia y el suave viento golpear su faz mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer.

Había cometido una tontería, besó a Wilson y con eso firmo su condena. Suponía que el oncólogo ya no desearía vivir con él y aquello lo destrozaba aún más. A su memoria vinieron todos los momentos que había vivido con Wilson. Cuando él le propuso matrimonio en el aquel restaurant estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero se obligo a recordarse que sólo era una táctica de Wilson para vengarse… aún así su amistad no había cambiado… pero ahora él había mandado a la mierda más de diez años de amistad y eso le causa un dolor más grande que cualquier dolor físico.

_Puedo aún sentir la brisa  
que cruje a través de los árboles  
y las memorias húmedas de los días que se han ido  
no podíamos ver el mañana  
nadie dijo una palabra acerca del dolor_

Sintió como una mano lo sujetaba del hombro, rápidamente se volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de Wilson… ¿Qué hacía ahí el oncólogo?.

-¿Siempre acostumbras besar y después marcharte?.-preguntó Wilson tratando de romper la tención que se había formado entre ellos. Se sentó al lado de House, pero nunca despegando sus ojos del médico.

-Sólo cuando sé que esa persona no corresponde a mi deseo, y podría romperme la cara de un golpe o bien echarme de su departamento, y por ahora estoy votando por la opción B…-Dijo con tono neutro, pero antes de que se diese cuenta Wilson lo estaba besando a él, ¡por Dios!, aquello era diez mil veces mejor de lo que imagino.

Cuando se separaron Wilson tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro, con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, mientras que House tenía un cara de confusión…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-Murmuro sin más, su cerebro no podía pensar en nada más que los labios de Wilson.

-Por la misma razón que tú me besaste primero…-Sin más volvió a besarlo. House abrazó a Wilson mientras sentía como un pequeño sentimiento comenzaba a formarse en su corazón… Wilson lo amaba y sentía que esta vez su corazón no sería destrozado. No por Jimmy, no por el hombre que amaba… y que había reparado su corazón, aunque eso sonara extremadamente cursi…

_Por favor, ayúdame a reparar mi corazón roto  
y déjame vivir otra vez._

**.-The end.-**


End file.
